1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel that forms a substantially uniform field around an electrode having a protruded structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Plasma display panels are becoming increasingly popular large flat display devices. Generally, a plasma display panel includes two substrates with a gas-filled discharge space therebetween, and a plurality of electrodes is formed on the substrates. The plasma display panel displays desired images using visible light emitted by exciting a phosphor material with ultraviolet rays generated from a gas discharge in the discharge space when applying a voltage to the electrodes.
A conventional plasma display panel includes a first panel and a second panel. The first panel typically includes a first substrate, common (X) electrodes, scanning (Y) electrodes, a first dielectric layer, and a protection film. The X and Y electrodes each include a transparent electrode and a bus electrode. The second panel typically includes a second substrate, address (A) electrodes, a second dielectric layer, barrier ribs, and a phosphor layer.
The first substrate and the second substrate are arranged parallel to each other, and they separated from each other such that they face each other. The barrier ribs partition the discharge space between the panels into unit discharge cells in which discharge occurs. The X and Y electrodes cross with A electrodes in the discharge cells. The dielectric layer and the electrodes included in the discharge cells form a panel capacitor.
When the distance between the X and Y electrodes is reduced, a driving voltage applied to the electrodes may be reduced proportionally to the distance reduction. However, in this case, the panel's light emission efficiency may decrease since a wide discharge space may not be utilized, making it more difficult to display bright images. Also, when reducing the distance between the X and Y electrodes, the panel capacitance increases proportionally to the distance reduction.
On the other hand, when the distance between the X and Y electrodes, which generate a sustain discharge, is increased, a wide discharge space may be utilized, thereby increasing light emission efficiency. However, a driving voltage may increase in proportion to the increased distance, resulting in increased power consumption.